Skullette
The 'Skullette '''is one of the most famous and popular icons of Monster High. Variants Many variants of Skullettes have been produced. Original Skullette The original Skullette is a skull symbol with a bow, usually fuchsia, in it's hair. The eyes of the skull have eyelashes. Character Skullettes The character skullettes are the skullette symbols used for the different characters. To date, all of the doll characters minus Nefera (due to her also being a Mummy) have had their Skullettes released (though Toralei's and Operetta's were released later) FIRST WAVE (striped) Frankie Stein Frankie's Skullette has a big stitch across it's head and bolts on each side. The signature color is blue. Draculaura Draculaura's Skullette has vampire fangs, bat wings as pigtails with pink bows on them. The signature color is pink. Clawdeen Wolf Clawdeen's Skullette has a tuft of messy hair, wolf ears with an earing and fangs. The signature color is purple Lagoona Blue Lagoona's Skullette has scales on the head and fin ears. The signature color is light aqua. Cleo de Nile Cleo's Skullette is mummified with bandages. The signature color is gold. Deuce Gorgon Deuce's Skullette has snakes on the head (like Deuce). The signature color is lime green. Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia's Skullette has zipper earrings and red glasses. The signature color is red. Holt Hyde Holt's Skullette has fire emerging from the head. The signature color is light orange. SECOND WAVE (styled) Clawd Wolf Clawd's Skullette has sideburns, wolf ears, fangs and a straight tuft of hair. The signature colour is teal. Abbey Bominable Abbey's Skullette has furry ear muffs. The signature colour is ice blue. Spectra Vondergeist Spectra's Skullette fades like a ghost would. The signature colour is magenta, which is gradiated in color, as if disappearing. Toralei Stripe Toralei's Skullette has cat stripes on the head and cheeks, plus cat ears with earings. The signature colour is orange. Jackson Jekyll Jackson's Skullette has 'normie boy' hair and a bow-tie. The signature colour is grey. Operetta Operetta's Skullette has a mask just like hers. The signature colour is velvet red. Nefera de Nile Nefera's Skullette has been unveiled It is presumed that the signature color will be nile blue. Howleen Wolf Howleen's Skullette features the afro-like puff hair on it. The signature colour is blue. C.A. Cupid C.A Cupid does not have a Skullette. The signature is presumed light pink and Skullette changes from pink to red or has a light pink love heart on the top of the Skullette. Meowlody and Purrsephone Meowlody and Purrsephone do not have a Skullette. It is presumed the signature colour will be orange or blunt orange. The Skullette might have two cats with bradied hair. Meowlody will have white hair with black stripes and Purrsephone might have black hair with white stripes. Venus McFlytrap Two skullettes are associated with Venus, one looks regular and has curled hair with a shaved patch, the other is patterned with green and blue, (to like the Earth) with spikes coming out of half the head. The signature color is spring green. Robecca Steam The skullette is a regular skullette with pop rivets across it. The signature color is sepia brown. Other Variants The original boy skullette has no bow. Also, most mechandise lines do not have a skullette, but the Skull Shores one and possibly the Sweet 1600 (because of the balloon) have skullette variants. A pumpkin skullette was released with a series of Halloween posters, it features an orange skull with black vertical stripes. A skullette with a beret was seen on Rochelle's Scaris diary, a skullette of rot iron motif was seen on Clawdeen's. Notes * The skullette is used heavily in merchandise such as the Skullette Door Alarm and the Fortune Skulls. * Skullette also makes an apperence in the books. * Clawd's Skulette has eyelashes * Not usually a skullette are also the icons/logos for the doll lines. However, the ''Skull Shores line is actually a heavily used Skullete variation. See Merchandise, Dolls for the images. Category:Franchise Category:Merchandise